


The One Visitor

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Kara and Reverend Amos Howell glowered at a villain in Metropolis.





	The One Visitor

Superman TAS characters don't belong to me.

Kara and Reverend Amos Howell glowered at a villain in Metropolis. A villain visiting Metropolis as well.

THE END


End file.
